Baldy Blue
'Summary' Sick of being called 'baldy', Blue decides to find his own hairstyle. However Red and his friends decide to prank Blue with his new hair, what will Blue decide to do? 'Characters' *Blue *Red (antagonist) *Wolf (antagonist) *Rapper (antagonist) *Emily (antagonist) *Fox *Pink (semi-antagonist until the end) *Blink *Stacy *Madelene *Charlotte (semi-antagonist) *Lord Tourettes *Broseph *Scarlet *Ryle *Foully 'Transcript' (Red, Blue, Emily, Rapper and Wolf were inside a bar) Red: Yo bartender! Give me the bucket of booze man! Bartender: (hands Red the bucket with large amounts of beer) Here ya go. Red: I bet I could drink this in 1 minute! Red: HAH! Wanna bet? Blue: Hey Emily, aren't you too little for beer? Emily: What? I can totally drink beer. (Chugs it) (Red begins drinking the bucket while smacking a girl's ass) (Emily gets drunk, throwing up on Blue) Blue: AUGH!! Seventh time! (wipes himself) I am never coming here again! ESPECIALLY with Emily! (Rapper pukes on Blue) Blue: COME ON! Rapper: Sorry bloser, this beer is bomb. Wolf: Hey Emily, want to really do something bad? Emily: Yeah yeah! Wolf: (Holds a mug of ice cold beer) sneak up and dump this down Red's pants Emily: Blue. Blue. Blue. You can come here with me. (Emily mumbles and pisses on Blue) Blue: GOD DAMN IT! Rapper: Oh relax baldy. Blue: I'M NOT BALD! Emily: It's like an egg. With a bird popping out. (Laughs hysterically) Blue: SHUT UP! Red: (cracks an egg on Blue's head) Thanks. (laughs) Emily: (laughs and dumps mug down Red's pants) Wolf: Blue you are so blad that you need a thick wooden hat to protect us from the shine of your head Red: EMILY! Blue: Hey what about RAPPER!? HE'S bald too! Emily: (bangs on Blue's head like a drum) (Blue pushes Emily off and walks out the bar) Red: Baldy. (laughs) Wolf: mind if i use your head for a mirror Blue? Blue: NO! (Blue walks out and slams the door) Blue: Well, at least their the only ones. Foully: Hey there you fucking bald shining top shit Blue: Quit it parrot! I'm not bald! Foully: yeah the Fuck right and I'm not a shit ass bird but a damn fish. Blue: (storms off) Great, who could be next!? Hopefully not- Stacy: Sup baldy. Blue: -Stacy... Stacy: Your little head looks so cute, can I crack an egg on it? Blue: NO! Go hang out with Red or something. Stacy: I can't Blue: Why not? Stacy: Your head blinded me and i can't see him. Blue: GAAH!!! (storms off) Lord Tourettes: Well hello BUTTFUCKER!!! Blue: Well, LT is too nice to call me bald. Lord Tourettes: BALDFUCKINGSHINYDOMECRAPPER!!! Blue: Oh come on that was just his Tourettes Syndrome! Lord Tourettes: Wow Blue, I think it is FUCKING wonderful to have a shiny DONKEY SHIT bald head. Then you can SHIT it off to other people. Blue: DAMN IT! (storms off) Broseph: Sup Bald hea- (Blue shoots Broseph in the face) Blue: If there's ONE girl who wouldn't call me bald it would be Pink. (Blue walks in his house) Blink: Welcome home daddy. Blue: (sighs) Hey Blink. Where's Pink? Blink: I think she's in the family room. Blue: Pink, everyone's calling me bald. Pink: Oh really? That's sad Blue. Blue: Do you think I should get some hair? Pink: (tries not to laugh) What? No! Just ignore them. Blue: Well I'm gonna do it anyways. (walks outside) Pink: (laughs) HAIR!? The next worst thing to do! (laughs) (THE NEXT DAY) (Red, Rapper, Wolf and Emily were at the bar again) Red: Dudes, I wonder how Blue was feeling since yesterday? Wolf: Pissed off more likely Emily: maybe he forgot about all that. Rapper: He won't once we put it back in him. (laughs) Blue: (off-screen) What was that? (Blue is seen near the door with a brand new hairstyle) Red: (stares for a moment then starts laughing) Blue: What? Wolf: did you find the first thing on the road for a wig? (snickers) Blue: No! I got this at a hairdresser! Red: (laughs loudly) That place is for GIRLS! Wolf: I'm sure the sorority girls will tell you how to condition it. (laughs) Emily: What are you, gay, Blue? (Snickers) Red: In fact, are you even Blue? Blue: What do you mean? Of course I'm Blue! Red: Blue doesn't have hair like you. Wolf: If you really are a dude with that kind of hair, the gay bar is down town. Blue: Guys! I know your trying to- Red: Get outta here new gay guy. Blue: IT'S ME BLUE! Red: You don't look like him though. (snickers) Emily: This is going on Facester! (Snaps a photo with her phone) Red: Wait til' I tell everyone! (rings everyone on his phone) Blue: GUYS! Stop messing with me! Wolf: Look gay face, I am not comfortable talking to a guy that resembles a prostitute. if you happen to find Blue, tell him I found his ugly twin sister. Blue: AUGH!!! FUCK YOU GUYS! (storms out) (Blue walks by Putain Deliceux where Charlotte and Madelene were working. Charlotte looks over at Blue and laughs loudly) Charlotte: Wow! Nice new-do, Blue-bear! Blue: Well at least Charlotte knows it's me. Madelene: That is an...interesting hairstyle, Bl-- Charlotte: (slaps Madelene's mouth shut) Shhh! (whispers) Go in the kitchen. Madelene: (muffled) Wha--? Charlotte: Just go! (shoves Madelene into the kitchen) Blue: What? What's going on!? Charlotte: Oh nothing. (locks the kitchen door and takes out a menu) So, sir, may I take your order? Blue: Sir? But it's me Blue. Charlotte: Really? I have an ex named Blue. Blue: CHARLOTTE! I SOUND like Blue! I LOOK like Blue! IT'S FUCKING ME BLUE!! Charlotte: You sure? I don't think the Blue I know has a hair piece like that. Blue: GAAAAAH!!! (storms off) Madelene: (off-screen) (bangs on the kitchen door) Charlotte! Let me out! (Charlotte unlocks the door and Madelene accidentally falls to the floor.) (Blue walks inside his house, Blink stares for a moment then screams) Blink: Mommy! There's a stranger in our house! Pink: A stranger? (Pink walks downstairs, she looks at Blue and laughs) Blue: What!? Pink: N-n-nothing! Blue: Pink! You have to know it's me Blue! Pink: (calms down, but laughs a little) Uhh, n-no. I've, uhh, never seen you before. (Blue is shocked and disappointed) Blue: You... You haven't....? Pink: N-nah. (clears her throat) My husband does not have hair like that. (Blue, feeling very upset, leaves the house) Blue: Who am I kidding? It was a stupid idea to get this hair? But then everyone will start calling be Bald again. I guess the only thing to do is kill myself or run away. (sheds a tear) Well I'm leaving. (walks out of the city) (THE NEXT DAY) (Fox knocks on Pink's door) Pink: (answers) Yes? Fox: I heard what happened to Blue a day ago and wanted to try and cheer him up. Pink: Oh. He's probably upstairs. (Pink goes upstairs and goes into Blue and her room. Pink sees a note) Fox: What is that? (Pink picks the note up and reads it, after a while of reading Pink has a sad expression and almost close to tears) Pink: Oh my God... Fox: What is it? Pink: It's a note from Blue! He ran away! Fox: Don't worry Pink, I will find him. (Fox heads out to find Blue, but Pink goes following her to find Blue. After a while of searching they find Blue about to jump into the water with a ball chain) Pink: BLUE! (Blue, surprised, suddenly slips and falls into the water) Pink: NOOOO! (Fox dives in after him. She sees Blue drowning. She Swims down to Blue and tries to pull the chain off Blue) (Fox breaks the chain off Blue and pulls him up to shore. Blue remains unconscious) Pink: Is he okay?! Fox: He isn't breathing, do you know CPR? Pink: (tries to remember) Uhh.. Fox: Hurry i need to know. Pink: Uhh, (gets her cellphone) I'll call 911. You try pumping his chest to a hundred beats per minute. Fox: He needs CPR now. I'll do it. (starts performing CPR on Blue) Pink: (dials the number and waits) Come on...someone fucking pick up! (Fox rubs Blue's head, then she kisses it softly, right as Blue begins waking up.) Blue: (groans and coughs out water) My head... Fox: (Backs away from Blue) What do you think you were doing!? Blue: (sighs) It's a long story. (1 MINUTE LATER) Blue: Yeah.. That's what happened. (Pink looks down feeling guilty.) Fox: Didn't you think what would happen to your wife or son if you left or killed yourself? Blue: I know. (face palms) I feel like such an idiot. Pink: No...I'm an idiot. Blue: What? But I was the one that- Pink: I laughed at you too, without thinking about how you'd feel... Blue: (sighs) I'm sorry for trying to kill myself Pink. Pink: I'm sorry for laughing, Blue. Blue: (kisses Pink's cheek) Fox: Now if you two can excuse me, i have to go straighten some jerks out. (leaves) Pink: And I'll go sort Charlotte out. (leaves) Blue: Guess I better go check on Blink. (shows Red, Rapper, Wolf and Emily at the same bar again) Red: That bloser totally deserved it. Emily: Yeah, with hair like that. (the doors along with the whole front wall breaks down Showing Fox really pissed off) Wolf: Oh Shit! (pulls O_O expression) Emily: (hides under table in fear) Fox: I need to teach you three some manners. Red: You mean Emily, Wolf and Rapper right? (laughs nervously) Fox: (stomps over shaking the whole building) Dead wrong. Wolf: This will not end well. (cuts outside the bar as it shakes while punching noises are heard) (shows Putain Deliceux, Charlotte is still laughing about Blue) Pink: CHARLOTTE! Charlotte: (stops laughing) (sighs) What do you want? Pink: I WANT to tell you that you, along with a bunch of other people, are complete assholes! Charlotte: What? Pink: You almost drove Blue to suicide! Charlotte: (shocked) Wh-wh...what? (Cuts to outside again as loud punches are (Scarlet hears the punches but continues eating her meat happily) Ryle: (who hears the punches also) Dumbasses. (END) What do you think about this episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE!! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:December Releases